Otherworld
by Lutozu
Summary: The conception occured. Dante is now in a world that is no longer recognisable as his own. Sometimes to save a world, one has to set aside everything he knows and follow a new path. Rating may go up for language and dark themes.[temp. hiatus]


A/N: I have not really any idea as to what I'm doing with this, but I'm hoping it'll be a fun journey. I love the game Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call (Nocturne in America), so I decided I'd have a go at writing the game from Dante's perspective. The game is not canon to the DMC world, but a lot of what will be in here will be canon to SMT:LC. It'll be reasonably AU to both, but that's half the fun. I may or may not finish this, it depends upon whether I can see where I'm going with it, if anyone reads it and real life commitments. If for some reason, you find you quite like this really and would like to see what happens next - please review. I appreciate it, it keeps me motivated and stops me feeling like I want to give this fanfiction lark up. Most importantly, I hope you enjoy this and to those who are reading some of my other stuff- they will be finished. I promise.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry, Dante and all associated belong to Capcom. Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call and all associated belongs to Atlus and co. Either way, I no own, I make no money.

_Call it what you will-_

_A revelation from god, or a curse from the demon king._

_The fact remains that our world came to an end._

_A heretic called upon an unearthly light_

_and devastation ensued._

_Chaos crawled out of the depths of the ocean,_

_From the black abyss_

_Death upon death, nothing but death in this barren land_

_Who can we pray to?_

_There are only demons and fiends here._

_A voice in the dark beguiles me _

_Truth is a mystery, unravelled by the candles flames._

_-From the Journal of a Man_

_Who Wandered Another World_

He was irritated. The air felt thick in places and right now he was in the middle of a large patch of stale air and felt like he was trying to wade through treacle. He hadn't really given any thought to where he was going, his mind was numb and trying to breath in this stuff was giving him a headache.

Dante felt he had been walking like this for days. In truth, he knew it was only a few hours, but his memory about some things was a little hazy at the moment. Like the guy who had hired him. Did the old guy hire his services before or after the world suddenly went crazy? Dante couldn't be sure. This goddamn vortex world was getting to him. He was angry that he'd not been able to stop this mess from happening, and the rest of his emotions had become almost a welcome blur. The only plus side he could see was that the place had no shortage of demons, so there was plenty of opportunity to vent his frustration.

This 'Conception' that demons were yakking about had seemingly destroyed all human life. Only demons survived in this place.

All human life gone…Dante couldn't tell if in this place his demon heritage had a stronger grip or if he felt numb from the magnitude of what had happened. He still felt that his thoughts were unchanged, so figured he's mentally clicked into survival mode. He would grieve and come to terms later, right now, these bastards that were causing all this needed nailing.

After what felt like too long he emerged from the darkened, strange atmosphere bent over double, hands resting on his legs for support and gulped the slightly fresher air deeply. He coughed, bringing up blackened phlegm and decided that determination could lose out this time, from now on he was walking around those…whatever the hell they were. He coughed again. "Screw this." He wheezed to no one in particular.

He caught the faint sense of a demon, not very powerful, but stronger than the usual fare. It wasn't near, but it wasn't too far away either. "No rest for the good." He muttered, shifted his sword Rebellion into a more comfortable position and strode purposefully toward the direction of the demon. The dusty ground beneath his feet was starting to bug him too. His footfalls disturbed the dust, sending the microscopic particles into the air, drying the roof of his mouth more than it was already. Dante had considered telling his employer where to shove his job, find somewhere to get a drink and just drown everything for a while. There was nothing wrong with a mercenary and demon hunter wanting to see the world through the bottom of a bottle once in a while. Sometimes you needed it, and Dante had concluded that as far as the things he'd seen; even though there wasn't a drink strong enough, this didn't mean he'd give up trying. The problem with this idea was, number one, he had nothing better to do right now and number two, he didn't know if alcohol was even available in this dust pit of a world. He spat a mouthful of dust, vowing the next bar he found, no matter how much of a dive it was, he was going to take up permanent residence.

As he neared the demon's presence, he felt another one join it. Somewhat weaker but still strong. He quickened his pace hoping to kill two demons with one stone. It saved him time if he could take them out in pairs. As he got closer he felt them both weakening. _That's it guys, kill each other and that saves me even more time._ He quickened his pace, but before he could reach them, both of the life forces he could feel had disappeared. Despite saving him the trouble, this didn't improve Dante's mood. _ Typical. When I want to kick shit outta something, they disappear, when I want to be left in peace, they bug the crap outta me. Wish the bastards would make up their mind._

On that note, Dante changed direction towards what looked to be some kind of civilisation in the distance.


End file.
